Remember, Remember
by Kortamu
Summary: /Watching Reno dance to the blaring music ignites something in him, something he had long tried to forget. It makes him stare harder, and he thinks the beat of the music is the redhead's weapon in the war for his heart./ Songfic drabble. RenoXRude


This is something that has been running around in my head ever since I first heard the freaking song. Said song is _Paralyzer_ by Finger Eleven. I can't help but think that it perfectly fits some of Rude's thoughts on Reno. So I finally wrote it down!

* * *

Rude sits alone at the bar he frequents, the reason for his frequenting it merely a few yards away, his body writhing deliciously against various innocent bystanders.

_I hold on so nervously_  
_To me and my drink_  
_I wish it was cooling me_  
_But so far, has not been good_  
_It's been shitty_

The bald turk sips on his rum and budweiser boilermaker, his gaze fixed on the shock of gorgeous red hair, the provacative teal eyes that seem to stare through his entire being.

_And I feel awkward, as I should_  
_This club has got to be_  
_The most pretentious thing_  
_Since I thought you and me_

He remembers how it was once himself whom the sultry turk glided along, how the very slightest touch would set his body on fire. He thinks how nice it would be to be there again.

_Well I am imagining_  
_A dark lit place_  
_Or your place or my place_

He remembers nights of wanton passion, so much the better for the lithe male's flexibility and fluid movements. Rude's lips curve in a grin as he feels the burn of the alcohol slide down his throat, reminding him of his drinking games with his partner.

_Well I'm not paralyzed_  
_But I seem to be struck by you_  
_I want to make you move_  
_Because you're standing still_

Watching Reno dance to the blaring music ignites something in him, something he had long tried to forget. It makes him stare harder, and he thinks the beat of the music is the redhead's weapon in his war for Rude's heart.

_If your body matches_  
_What your eyes can do_  
_You'll probably move right through_  
_Me on my way to you_

They both know that it would never work; if not because of Reno's apparent promiscuity, then from their work situation. Still Rude gets fired up when he watches the way his partner can move his hips, from the body rolls and raunchy looks the redhead can twist his beautiful face into with the least bit of effort.

_I hold out for one more drink_  
_Before I think_  
_I'm looking too desperately_  
_But so far has not been fun_

Ordering the next glass of rums takes the last bit of thought capacity Rude has right now. Drinking it does not.

_I should just stay home_  
_If one thing really means one_  
_This club will hopefully_  
_Be closed in three weeks_

He moves to set the empty mug on the counter, the dark-haired girl behind it smiling at him with knowing eyes. He's still watching Reno, watching the blonde man behind him and how he keeps looking at his partner.

_That would be cool with me_  
_Well I'm still imagining_  
_A dark lit place_  
_Or your place or my place_

Soft lips, smooth skin, red ponytail gripped tighly between his fingers. Rude closes his eyes and remembers. When he opens them he has come to a decision.

_Well, I'm not paralyzed_  
_But, I seem to be struck by you_  
_I want to make you move_  
_Because you're standing still_

As he makes his way to the door, he makes sure to pass the other turk, a note discreetly left in his pocket when he comes to say goodbye. He waits outside while he imagines Reno reading it.

_If your body matches_  
_What your eyes can do_  
_You'll probably move right through_  
_Me on my way to you_

Rude has no idea if he will take the bait, or even if this is a good idea. He doesn't care. The alcohol has taken root in his system and now his only motive lies written between the lines in his partner's pocket.

_We'll, I'm not paralyzed_  
_But I seem to be struck by you_  
_I want to make you move_  
_Because you're standing still_

A grin slaps him in the face when Reno comes out the back door after a few torturous minutes. He smiles knowingly at Rude and they head to the apartment they once shared. Reno has since been moved to a different one, due to certain not quite unfounded suspicions on their boss's part.

_If your body matches_  
_What your eyes can do_  
_You'll probably move right through_  
_Me on my way to you _

Rude reflects, as they climb the stairs, barely taking time to breathe between needy kisses, on what got him into this mess in the first place. He remembers briefly another's soft skin and more gentle caresses.

_I'm not paralyzed_  
_But I seem to be struck by you_  
_I want to make you move_  
_Because you're standing still_

The bald turk is happier memorizing this one. As their clothes find a home on the floor and their hands rove over each other's bodies, they both forget that what they're doing could cost them their careers.

_If your body matches_  
_What your eyes can do_  
_You'll probably move right through_  
_Me on my way to you_

Rude is glad that he had the foresight to have bought lube earlier, as he is too drunk to really prepare Reno properly. Their forms move in an ancient tango that leaves both breathless and nothing less than satisfied.

_You'll probably move right through_  
_Me on my way to you_

Rude sits up in his bed a little while later, the sheets falling to his waist lightly. Reno is gone.

_You'll probably move right through_  
_Me on my way to you_

He smiles wanly and remembers, knowing that though it can't happen again, it will.

It always does.


End file.
